elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Dog Tail Level 150
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. From: Alchemist in a house in the north part of Eirel. Her house has a large (and unstealable) Alchemist Pot. Reward: 3 Philosopher's Stone Masks, 3 small medals and 800 music tickets Description: '''Naplus the alchemist needs a dog's tail for her experiments, but not just any dog's tail, she needs the tail of a Dog-God. She asks the player to kill Estork the Doggod in the Forest of Doggod and bring back his tail. Journal Updates: * '''Quest accepted: '''Naplus of Eirel asked me to bring the tail of Estork living in the Forest of Doggod which lies in south west of South Tyris. * '''Quest completed: Strategies Kill the Doggod and report back to Naplus. Straightforward quest, but Estork can be brutal. Be well prepared before you tackle him. As expected of a god-race NPC, Estork has very high stats for his level and an insane amount of speed, at 1440 total. While he prefers to engage from melee, he can use Ice Breath from close or afar, which can deal tons of damage if cold resistance is not maxed. Besides Ice Breath, he can also use Draw Shadow and Eye of Mana special actions, so mages have to be specially careful. He has superb resistance to all elements except for raw magic. Recommended strategies are first to increase speed as much as possible before hunting him. If using a melee unit, increase PV as much as you can and max cold resistances. If using a magic or ranged unit, bring heavily-armored pets to support you from the front, and just in case cover your and your pets resistance to ice. In both cases, bring magic-elemental weapons and spells if possible to exploit Estork's lack of resistance to raw magic. Estork can also be affected with bleeding (from cut damage) and acid damage has no resistances. Crystal Spear is the most effective spell against him. If the player is patient and does the Mission from knight level 150 quest before, the Grandel is an excellent weapon to use in this quest. Since Estork cannot float Acid Ground is also particularity effective, his immense speed guarantees various turns in which he can step in the acid pools before they dissipate. The other, much easier way to deal with him is to simply spend a rod of wishing (or somehow cast Wish) to summon a god of your choice and get them to sort Estork out; in this case, you only need to be able to survive Estork long enough for your god to notice and then smite him. Think of it as wishing for a God Heart. The Forest of Doggod has a random layout similar to the Puppy's Cave, and it regenerates every time a floor is exited. This can make difficult to determine when Estork is generated. Besides Estork, the dungeon generated monsters corresponding to its level, Danger Level 150. If you can finish the main quest, you'll still have a little work to do before you can take him out. If you can beat him, return to Naplus to get your reward, which is honestly not much of a reward for what you had to do. However, Estork himself will drop a God Heart, which is the easiest non-random way to obtain one. Dialogue Currently there is no translated dialogue for this quest. Talking to her gives four instances of "Okay, wait here" before the journal is updated. Talking to her after that gives the same dialogue. Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Eirel